Painting Miami Red
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew has meet someone that has the same interests as he does. Warning: Dark fic and Andrew/Dexter slash


Disclaimer: I don't own either BtVS or the Dexter series

Timeline: During season 1 of Dexter and six months after the series finally of Buffy

*****WARNING*** **This story is going to be a Dark fic so there might be blood and guts everywhere later on

_Also there is some M/M kissing and a sex scene in this chapter_

Warning: Andrew/Dexter Slash

Chapter 1

Andrew sighed as he walked into the Miami police station, the NWC sent him here to investigate this Ice Truck killer. He'd been almost insulted by the fact that they sent him here to investigate this obviously human serial killer.

As Dexter walked through the office he walked in and saw the smaller man from some place called the NWC. He looked intensely at the man, this Andrew Wells has killed before, he could tell, and he had the same urges that he had but he hid his under a veneer of geeky and light, he smiled eagerly, and was willing to help. He tried to redeem himself constantly to his friends but that was impossible, he needed a friend, 'Or,' Dexter thought to himself, 'A lover who could understand his urges,' and he wanted to be that man. He'd help Andrew Wells understand Harry's code, he walked up to him.

"Hi Mr Wells," he said, "I'm Dexter Morgan."

"Oh, hi," Andrew smiled, "I'm Andrew Wells; I'm here to help with the Ice Truck killer. It's nice to meet you Mr Morgan."

"That's nice," Dexter said, "So, what do you do for this NWC?"

"Nothing much actually," Andrew said with a bit of unhappiness, "I cook and help take care of the, uhh, students."

Dexter smiled at him and looked into Andrew's eyes; those bright blue eyes hid a void behind them hungry and dark and his co workers, friends, whatever you want to call them wouldn't understand this darkness.

'He wants to kill again; he needs the taste of blood. I can relate,' Dexter thought.

"So Andrew," Dexter said, "Can I ask you out on a date, maybe while you're in town? And please, call me Dexter."

"Uhh," Andrew said softly as he looked Dexter; over the guy was gorgeous, tall and muscular, "I guess I could go on a date with you."

Dexter's smile turned feral as Andrew turned away, this man would be a worthy hunting partner and, hopefully, lover. Something drew him to this man; he heard his dark passenger whisper things into his ears about what he and Andrew could do together.

Andrew grinned as he walked to his apartment, he had a date and this guy didn't use to date Buffy or have a crush on her before, though he thought he saw something dark in his eyes as he looked at him and it resonated with his darkness, the dark side he kept hidden from the others. As he got to the apartment he saw five phone messages from Xander.

*Beep* "Andrew man, any idea when you'll be done there? The slayers and I miss your cooking. Uhh, no Buffy, your cooking's great," Xander whispered, "_Help me."_

"Hehehe," Andrew giggled, Xander was funny and decided not to listen to the others and walked out, he had a date tonight as the phone rang again; he walked out and picked it up, "Hello?"

Xander said, "Oh god Andrew, thank god, please come back soon."

"I'll be back soon," Andrew said, "But I got a date tonight."

"What Andrew?" Xander said, "Did you say date? Who with?"

"No one you need to know about Xander," Andrew said darkly and hung up.

Andrew quickly got dressed, he was excited about Dexter. He smiled to himself, 'Who knows,' he thought, 'Maybe Dexter would help me get over my crush on Xander.'

He trotted back to the police station where Dexter said he would meet him, as he walked in he saw Dexter waiting for him. He gulped nervously when Dexter looked at him, he felt like Dexter was devouring him with his eyes.

"Hello," Dexter said, his eyes examining Andrew's body.

'Yes,' he thought, 'Me and Andrew would make a good team, the smaller man is hiding a surprising amount darkness in him that needed help in realizing his potential but first I'd have to lure him out of his shell so he could trust me and then his training could begin.'

Their first date was romantic enough, Dexter found himself examining Andrew's mind; the person he killed was innocent and the guilt from that was eating him from the inside. He'd help with that too so he could kill the people he killed, that way he can kill without remorse also he could tell he had been in a slightly abusive relationship.

Andrew babbled on and on about things that he thought Dexter would be interested in.

After dinner, Dexter wanted Andrew to come over but he felt he couldn't move too fast, too quickly but he wanted to taste him. As he drove Andrew back to the apartment he wondered how Andrew could babble on and on almost without breathing, he knew he'd put that talent to good use.

As Andrew was about to leave Dexter pulled him in for a kiss, he was right, Andrew tasted so much like repressed guilt and bad feelings and even though he had killed people like Andrew before but unlike those he killed before, Andrew had tried to redeem himself and so he would help.

Andrew moaned into the kiss, Dexter was a good kisser. He looked into Dexter's brown eyes and he loved how they focused on him and only him. Dexter finally broke the kiss and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright Andrew?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded eagerly and walked up to his temporary apartment, he wondered if Mr Giles would just let him stay here, he could be a liaison between the Miami PD and NWC and he'd be out of the way, which he was sure what Mr Giles would want.

Andrew walked in and saw that there were more messages from Xander, some from Buffy and one from Mr Giles; he guessed they wanted to know what was going on.

He pressed the play button and heard voice message one, *Today, at nine pm.*

"Hey Andrew, Xander and the others are telling me that you're miserable in Miami, if that's true I can get you to come home."

'Wow Buffy,' Andrew thought, 'That's really nice about you worrying about me like that.'

*Second message:* "Hey Andrew, it's Xander, I was thinking that, if you want, I could come down and keep you company, call me tomorrow okay?"

*Third message, today at nine thirty pm:* "Ah Andrew, I've heard nothing but good about you from the Miami police department. I believe you should stay for a bit longer."

Andrew sighed with relief and went to sleep smiling, he was happy.

The next few weeks were good for Andrew as he found out why the NWC was so damned interested in this Ice Truck killer; it seemed he had killed a couple of undercover slayers and they were afraid for the other slayers in the area and Dexter made things good too, Andrew swore he hadn't been treated so romantically by anyone and he was always patient with him.

Dexter looked at his lover, he felt comfortable with calling Andrew that now he was close to finally earning his trust but there was a secret fear that Andrew would be reassigned somewhere else, he was actually surprised by the intensity of his emotions for Andrew as he'd listen to him talk about someone else.

Andrew saw Dexter look at him and shivered, this guy got him and he was falling fast and he knew it. He had decided to ask Mr Giles about being assigned permanently here so he could stay close to Dexter.

That night Dexter took Andrew out for dinner, he was planning this to be the night for him to take Andrew back to his place as they had been dating for a couple of weeks and he could tell Andrew wanted him now as much as he wanted him.

"So Andrew," Dexter said quietly, "Would you like to come home with me tonight?"

"Uhh, yes," Andrew said eagerly.

Dexter smiled and quickly picked up the check and drove Andrew back to his place, he was surprised on how quiet Andrew was being and he didn't like it as he put him in his home and he walked Andrew into his living room.

"Well, this is my home Andrew," Dexter, "What do you think?"

"It looks, uhh," as Andrew looked around, it looked barely lived in, "It looks nice," Andrew said.

As Dexter wrapped his arms around Andrew he felt Andrew's heart to begin to beat fast, as he moved his finger to Andrew's pulse point and felt the artery pumping Andrew's blood everywhere in his body. As he kissed Andrew deeply he found out that he liked how Andrew would sink into his arms, allowing total control.

"Well Andrew," Dexter said eagerly, "It's time to take these clothes off." As he took them off he took in Andrew's naked body lying prone in front of him, he put his head next to Andrew's ear and whispered, "You look good."

Andrew smiled and watched Dexter peel his clothes off, he looked at Dexter's rather sizable cock and it was hard, he gulped, he hadn't been with anyone since Warren.

Dexter picked up Andrew and carried him back to his bedroom while Andrew clung to him until they got to his room. He laid Andrew on the bed and began to suck on Andrew's nipple, the sounds that were coming from Andrew's mouth was nice and he decided he'd have to make sure that Andrew made those sounds more often. He moved his hands down Andrew's body listening to Andrew's heart beating strong, he was also beginning to sweat which added saltiness to his sweetness.

"Uhh!" Andrew moaned as he felt Dexter's mouth take his cock into his mouth, he groaned, he wanted to thrust but Dexter's arms held him in place, he groaned again as Dexter sucked licked and nipped at him.

'This feels good,' Dexter thought, 'It felt right, this man would compliment me perfectly, a perfect hunting partner and a lover.'

He pulled his mouth off Andrew's cock, listening to Andrew's moan of disappointment and lifted Andrew's legs in the air, he saw Andrew's hole wink as he dove in and began lick at his exit.

Andrew felt Dexter's tongue diving in, exploring him and hitting a secret place in him, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Dexter growled as he stopped, he looked down at Andrew's face; those bright blue eyes were dark with lust, he wanted this. As he positioned himself in front of Andrew's ass he began to prepare Andrew with a liberal application of lube, he was surprised how responsive Andrew was as he slid a condom over his cock and he slid in slowly, feeling Andrew clench around him, attempting to hold him in. He groaned, he loved this feeling.

Andrew's mind was being blown away, this felt good, way better than it did with Warren and better than his fantasies about Xander and Spike. As he felt Dexter beginning to move inside of him he wrapped his legs around Dexter's waist and felt him beginning to quicken his thrusts as he moaned out Dexter's name.

As Dexter continued to thrust into Andrew their moans and grunts of pleasure filled the air, he finally came inside of Andrew and pulled out as Andrew's cock soon exploded and, with a cry, Andrew's seed went everywhere. Dexter looked surprised at the amount that came out of him.

Andrew snuggled into Dexter's arms and allowed Dexter to hold him.

"That was good," Dexter said as he rubbed Andrew's back and thought, 'I have to keep focused on Andrew and help him.'

"Yeah, was totally of the good," Andrew said as he snuggled into Dexter's chest and quickly fell asleep.

Dexter looked at Andrew and knew he was relaxed, he decided tomorrow that he'd let Andrew know what he knew, something told him that Andrew was just like him, he just needed focus and someone who could understand him. Andrew fell asleep in Dexter's arms, snoring softly.

"You're going to be my perfect partner," he whispered into Andrew's ear.

TBC

Poll question: What will the Scoobies think of Dexter? And did I get Dexter right in this fic?

Please rate and review


End file.
